Daughter of Posiedon: Seven Series Book 1
by BlargenshnarfUniverse
Summary: Clara, Alex, and Rose are demigods. The trio, along with 4 other halfbloods, go on a quest to defeat the now evil Percy Jackson. They fight a lot of monsters along the way and there is some drama and romance. Rated t just in case. The story is better than this summary, even though there are not many characters from the original series. Please review.
1. Explosions and Winged Horses Confuse Me

**Note to the reader:**** One year ago, my friends and I wrote a story about 7 demigods. We planned for it to be an eight book series; one prologue book and 7 books from the point of view from each demigod. We began with the prologue book. Each one of us wrote a part of the story and we called ourselves The Hydra. We were going to send it to Rick Riordan for feedback, but unfortunately, we lent it to someone and it was lost. We were very disappointed because it was never finished, although it was very long. We worked very hard on the story and we were all very sad. I didn't want to give up on it. I decided to combine our lost prologue book and the first demigod point of view book. I used some parts from a page I was able to salvage and some new ideas. That is what you are about to read. I wouldn't be able to write this without the original ideas that The Hydra came up with. I just wanted to thank and give credit to my best friends for giving me permission to do this. **

**P.S: Special thanks to the sugar ninjas, Skittles and Kit-Kat. They are (or will be) my betas. They were also part of The Hydra. Read their Maximum Ride/Harry Potter crossover, The Golden Flock and their Maximum Ride story, The Mythical Twins. **

**P.P.S: Rated T just in case. May have death, severe injury, and romance. 3 Kissy-kissy!**

**P.P.P.S: Please review because this is my first fan fiction story. **

The Seven Series Book 1:

Daughter of Poseidon

**Chapter 1: Explosions and Winged Horses Confuse Me **

Boom! A bus ran into a school. The school exploded. Boom! The bus exploded. Boom! A red Mercedes Benz in the parking lot exploded. I met my best friends because of explosions. I was the one in the bus. Rose was the one in the school. Alex was the one in the car. Don't worry, we didn't die. Unfortunately, I got hit in the head with a metal lunchbox. The bus was on its side and a bus seat was squished against my back. I crawled out and kicked open the emergency window. I scanned the open pavement as I assessed the damage of the explosions. I saw a dark-haired girl climb out of a demolished red car.

"Who are you?" She whispered. I walked closer and saw the terror in her eyes.

"I'm Clara." I said.

"I'm Alex." She said, "I think there's someone at the school."

I quietly slid closer to the gaping hole in the school wall. Alex hesitantly followed.

"What the heck?" shouted a trembling voice from inside.

I stepped inside and found a girl with light brown hair curled up under a desk. She saw me and stood up. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked at me confidently.

"I'm Rose." She said.

"I'm Clara." I said.

"I'm Alex." My shadowy acquaintance said from behind me.

I didn't know what to say. It's not like we were friends or anything. Alex looked uncomfortable in the open sun and Rose was staring into space. We all were standing there awkwardly, not speaking. Suddenly, an odd noise caught my ears. Horse hooves. Sure enough, a blond girl on a pitch black stallion rode onto the blacktop. The horse was weird, however. It had-

"Wings! The horse has wings!" Rose squealed.

"I'm Annabeth." The girl said, "Come with me."


	2. A Son of Hephaestus Thinks We're Crazy

**Chapter 2: A Son of Hephaestus Thinks We're Crazy **

I'll skip the boring ride on the winged horse creature. Soon we were at some strawberry field on Long Island. A huge pine tree sat on a hill ahead.

"A dragon!" Alex said excitedly, pointing at a giant lizard creature curled around the tree.

"That's Peleus." Annabeth laughed, "We got him a few summers ago. He's here to protect the borders and the tree. It's a long story."

"Annabeth!"

We all turned around to see who shouted. A boy with reddish-brown hair scampered up the hill to meet us. His eyes were wide and he looked to Annabeth for an explanation.

"Annabeth! Who are these people? Do you know their parentage? Is the one with light brown hair single?" He asked.

I grabbed a chunk of my dark brown hair and sighed in relief. Rose blushed and twisted a piece of light brunette hair around her finger. I giggled. The crazy boy looked back at us.

"I'm Josh, son of Hephaestus." He said with his hand outstretched toward us. I looked at him oddly. "Oh, so you don't know." He smiled and looked up at Annabeth.

"You can take it from here." She said and she walked down the hill toward a rectangle of cabins.

He gave us the whole spiel. "Blah blah blah 'Greek gods are real' blah blah blah 'your godly parent' blah blah blah 'monsters' blah blah blah 'certain death' blah 'sometimes' blah blah blah blah."

Fortunately, I knew what the Greek gods were. Josh's dad, Hephaestus, was the god of metalworking and fire. I should've been all freaked out, but I just grinned.

"Cool."

Alex looked Josh up and down.

"So you're a son of Hephaestus?"

"Sure am."

Alex laughed, "We've sure got some LOW expectations."

"Hey!" Josh yelped, "My mom said I was special! She always told me I looked just like my dad. Strong, tough, hunky. All the goods."

"You know," Rose said, "Hephaestus is the only god known to be physically ugly."

Josh stared at her in horror. I guess he wasn't wondering if she was single anymore. I looked to Alex, then Rose. I burst out laughing, followed by Alex. Soon, all three of us were busting a gut while Josh stood there, speechless. Just then, a weird boy walked over to us. He started staring at Rose.

"Another son of Hephaestus, I presume." Alex smirked.

"That's Joey," Josh frowned, "He's a little-,"

"In love!" squealed Joey and he flopped over and fainted on the grass.

"-odd." Josh finished.

Go figure! "Josh's got some competition." I whispered to Alex. She snickered. Rose sighed and gave a tired laugh.

"Rose and Joey sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang, but Rose wasn't paying attention. She was batting at something above her head. Alex was doing the same. Josh then pointed to something above my head. I looked up and saw a blue trident thingamajig. Rose's was a lightning bolt and Alex's was a dark helmet. Josh was shivering and his hands trembled with fear.

"Daughters of the Big Three," He whispered, "That's impossible. The prophecy."

"What prophecy?" I asked.

"They must hear the prophecy." Josh murmured to himself, "And they're all girls too." He looked up. "Come with me."


	3. Sarah Tells Us a Prophecy

**Chapter 3: Sarah Tells Us a Prophecy**

He motioned for us to follow. The look in his eyes was almost disturbing. I just followed because disturbing things are usually interesting. Rose and Alex came too. Josh walked briskly down the hill and to the front door of a sky blue house. A guy with a horse butt and a chubby dude with a Hawaiian shirt were playing Go Fish or something at a porch table to my left.

"What's up?" I asked as Josh pulled me through the door and up the stairs. He motioned for us to go up in the attic. Oh what the heck! I went into the attic. The loft was full of weird trinket things. There was a scarf that smelled like flowers and rainbow unicorns and there were 2 bent pieces of metal covered in green goo. I read the tag tied to the handle. 'Kampe's Daggers from the Battle of the Labyrinth.' This stuff was so weird.

"Hey!" Josh shouted, "Look!"

I turned and saw… nothing.

"What am I supposed to be looking at Josh?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I forgot!" Josh said, "The Oracle isn't a mummy anymore! Duh!"

I had no idea what he meant, but he led us back out of the house and down another hill to a small cave. It was decorated with pink carpet and makeup cabinets.

"Sarah!" Josh called. "Sarah is our new Oracle. Our other Oracle Rachel was killed in battle." He explained.

A short girl with dirty blond hair came out from the depths of the cave. She was wearing a pink tank top and a silver miniskirt. She had light blue eyes and freckles across her nose.

"This is Sarah, daughter of Aphrodite." Josh said. He turned to Sarah. "This is Rose, Clara, and Alex, daughters of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They need to hear the prophecy."

Sarah's bright eyes turned dark. She froze and her eyes rolled back in her head. When she spoke, it sounded like three people talking and green smoke came out of her mouth and surrounded her.

**"Three daughters of the eldest gods**

**And four courageous demigods against all odds**

**Shall conquer six evils across the land**

**Then fight their ancestors on red-stained sand**

**And after the seven daring happenings and ends**

**The seven heroes will fall as friends."**

"Oh gods." I whispered.


	4. I Freak Out and Make Some BFFs

**Chapter 4: I Freak Out and Make Some BFFs**

I resisted the urge to freak out. 6 evils, red-stained sand, the seven heroes will fall? How could this be about me and the 2 people I just met? I looked back at Sarah. The green smoke was gone, but her eyes still seemed dark with worry.

Sarah sighed. "If you three are daughters of the Big Three, then you must be the first three of the prophecy. I'm afraid I can't say much else about it." She said.

I looked at Rose and Alex. They looked scared and sad. I decided to lighten the mood. "Well, if we're meant to die as friends, we might as well be BFFs." I said with a weak smile. Rose and Alex looked at each other.

"I guess." Alex said, "We can be BFFs."

Rose grinned. "We can be BBFFFFLs!" She said.

"Bless you!" I said.

"No! BBFFFFLs! Best BFF Friends for Life!" She corrected.

I sighed. "You got that from Ant Farm, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

"Well, alright then."

Alex laughed. "Why did Sarah keep saying three? Us three, the Big Three, the 1st three. Three is like the magic number here."

"Yeah!" Rose agreed, "But three has always been a magic number. 3 pigs, 3 wishes, 3 musketeers, triplets, 3 main characters in Harry Potter!"

"Really?" I sighed, "Really?"

We continued chatting about random and somewhat stupid topics until Josh interrupted.

"Um, hey guys! It's just me, Josh! Your awesome new friend! Just standing here whistling." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"I just wanted to take Rose, I mean you guys, to your cabins, you know. For sleepy time."

"Uh, okay."

So we followed Josh down the hill.


	5. Almost Sudden Death and Mystery Boys

**Chapter 5: Almost Sudden Death and Mystery Boys**

Josh walked us down to where the cabins were.

"Wait. This is a summer camp?" Rose realized, "What the heck?"

Josh rolled his eyes, but the expression in his eyes was the same. Lovey-dovey. I looked around at all the little houses. They were all totally weird. There was one covered in rainbows and one had green fire. The weirdest had a rotted boar head attached to the front.

"Whose cabin is the one with the gross pig cranium on the front? Must be children of the god of pig-brained creatures!" I laughed.

"Clara," Alex warned, "Don't go too far."

"What? They're too stupid to hear!"

Turns out I was the stupid one. I just didn't see it until there was a knife on my throat.

"Hi, Fish Breath."

I didn't dare turn around and Alex and Rose stayed silent. Josh was just staring at Rose. The assaulter spun me around so I could see her. She had ragged cut blond hair and malicious brown eyes.

"I'm Katie." She said, "Were you the one who said I was stupid?"

Rose's hands trembled and Alex walked behind Katie in case she tried to kill me. I looked down at Katie's new-camper killing knife. The name Ares was scratched into the hilt.

"No one calls me stupid." Katie hissed, "You're going to pay for this. You're just like your brother, that Jackson kid. He dunked my big sister Clarisse's head in a toilet."

I had no idea what she was talking about. I desperately looked around. Alex walked closer and Katie was standing in a pool of shadow.

"Stop." Alex whispered.

I closed my eyes and…the knife was gone. And Katie was gone too. I was just staring at Alex, who was as confused as I was.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" I heard Katie scream, "FISH BREATH!"

I saw Katie standing in the middle of a shadow circle 20 yards away. What was weird was that the circle wasn't near anything that could cast shade. Alex stifled a laugh. Great. I was being blamed for a Hades daughter's magic antics. I talk too much.

"It was Shadow Girl!" I called.

Alex punched me hard.

Katie walked away mumbling, "Lousy daughter of Poseidon. Stupid Fish Breath."

No one spoke. Josh was still staring at Rose and Alex was shivering. My hands were shaking and I finally stopped talking.

"JOSH!" I pushed him.

"Wha-?" Josh looked away from Rose's hair.

"Why didn't you help?"

"Help with what?"

This was so messed up.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Rose said.

"Well, she is a daughter of Ares, the war god." I sighed.

Alex still wasn't speaking.

"Okay," Josh changed the subject, "Let's go see your cabins."

He pointed out which ones were ours when I saw him. A boy. He had silver hair and black clothes on. He was painting white waves on the door of my cabin. He turned his head to the side and smiled. His eyes were light gray, nearly white. He gave a playful grin and painted another swirl on the door. An image suddenly appeared in my mind of my last day with my brother, Grayson. My step-brother actually. He died when I was 5 years old. He drowned. I had all but forgotten my memories of him, other than the fragments I see in my dreams. My brother was swimming in the ocean. I was a short, chubby 5 year old girl with a pink swimsuit on. Grayson grabbed me above the waist and held me just above the water. The water lapped up on my ankles. Grayson pulled me close and kissed me on the head. I flashed back to reality. The silver haired boy laughed.

"Hey!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me. "Look!" I pointed to the door of my cabin where the boy was sliding the brush around the doorknob. Rose gave me an odd look. "It's a boy!" I insisted, "A boy with silver hair painting on my door!"

"There's no boy by the Poseidon cabin." Josh frowned.

"But there is! He's right there!"

"Clara." Alex whispered, "There's no one there." She chuckled, "You're sooo not insane." Sarcasm.

The boy laughed again and the painted waves vanished. I blinked and he disappeared. I couldn't picture Grayson in my head anymore. It was the most I'd ever seen his face since he died, even in a dream. "Where did he go?" I mumbled sadly. Were my friends blind? There was a boy right in front of them?

"Let's all go to sleep." Josh said, "I think we all need the rest." He glanced at me. I threw open my cabin door and flopped myself on the bottom bunk.


	6. I Read a Book and Then Regret It

**Chapter 6: I Read a Book and Then Regret It**

When I woke up, I noticed that Katie had teepeed my cabin. Great. I got dressed and got to work, pulling strands of wet toilet paper off the door. There was a piece on the roof that I was jumping at when I heard horse hooves. Again. What's the deal with all these horses? I turned around, expecting to see another flying horse creature, but instead, I was looking at a horse with a dude for a head. It was the horse man who was playing cards when Josh was showing me the Oracle.

"I'll get that." He smiled. He reached up above me and dragged the toilet paper off the roof.

"Thanks."

"I'm Chiron." He said.

"I'm Clara. Clara Carson."

I shook his hand, which thankfully didn't look anything like a horse hoof.

"I'm the activities director here at camp." Chiron informed me.

"If you're the activities director, then who was the guy you were playing cards with yesterday?" I asked.

He thought for a moment and then said, "That was Mr. D, the camp leader." He shook my hand again. "I must be going now. I'm teaching archery to the Demeter cabin today." Chiron walked away, leaving me to clean my cabin.

"Why is your cabin covered in toilet paper?" said a voice behind me.

Rose looked from the toilet paper to me and Alex walked up behind her.

"Katie, the ballistic daughter of Ares, teepeed my cabin." I sighed.

Rose picked up a strip of TP with her foot and gagged for about 2 minutes. Alex looked at me.

"Is there any chance that you had a weird dream last night?"

"No."

She shuddered. I was about to ask why when Rose shoved a book in my face.

"Josh gave me this book. Do you want to read it?" She asked. The book had The Lightning Thief written in silver font on the cover and underneath was a picture of a dark haired boy holding a lightning bolt in the middle of the ocean.

"What is it about?"

"Josh told me it's about a demigod who used to live here and how he got here and some quest he went on. He said, 'It's a wonderful story about a young teen finding his way in the world, in both the mortal universe and the mythological universe'."

"Josh really said that?"

"Not really. He just came up to me and mumbled, 'Uh…Hi Rose. I…uh…have this, um, book that I, you know, thought you might, possibly want to read. I…uh…was just thinking, you know, that you…um…like to read, like, books, so…um…here you go…um…bye Rose!' Then he blushed like a total idiot."

Alex laughed. "It's true."

"So I just grabbed it," Rose continued, "It was actually really good. Do you want it?"

"Sure. I'm kind of a bookworm myself." I said.

I want to say that I just read part of it, or skipped some parts, or just read the ending, but that wouldn't be truthful. I read the whole book, cover to cover. Without doing anything else. Sure, I skipped breakfast. And lunch. And dinner to read it, but I don't even care. Actually, I do sort of care about the giant slice of apple pie, and the chocolate chip pancake, and the fried chicken that I missed when I was reading. Fine, maybe I do regret it a little, but the book rocked! It was about a boy named Percy Jackson, who was a son of Poseidon. He had to go on a quest with a goat named Grover and Annabeth (!) to save his mother from Hades and to stop the person who stole Zeus's Master Bolt. After I finished the book in my cabin the next morning, I immediately ran to Annabeth. I had so many questions! I was almost giddy. (Horrible image, right?) Luckily, I found her standing in front of a lava covered climbing wall.

She took one look at me and laughed.

"I know what you are going to ask," Annabeth smiled, "And yes, I did read that book."

"I have so many questions!"

"Fire away."

"Does Percy still live here and why wasn't he in my cabin?"

Her smile melted.

"Percy betrayed us," Annabeth grimaced, "We all hope he's dead by now."

"But in the book it seemed-."

"Like we were in love? Yes. We were in love. Boyfriend-girlfriend. Dating. But he ruined it all. Percy and the mortal girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, killed three daughters of Poseidon. He killed his half sisters, Clara. Your half sisters. He was fighting fate. For some reason, he didn't want the prophecy to carry out. He wanted to eliminate the daughters of the eldest gods. The mortal twisted his mind. And they fell in love. Percy was banished and he ran away with Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Tears were falling down Annabeth's face.

"Josh told me that Rachel was killed in battle." I whispered.

"It happened before Josh came here. He doesn't know what really happened. A lot of campers read that book and asked Chiron about it. He told them Percy was down in the palace of Poseidon. Not many campers remember Rachel."

"But Percy was so-."

"Heroic? People change, Clara Carson. Percy changed. He's gone now. Out on the run with a mortal girl." Annabeth fell to her knees and cried.

I ran away and didn't ask any more questions.

**Note to readers: Sorry that this chapter was depressing and kind of boring. The next chapter will have some action and a pink nightgown. Stay tuned! I need 3 reviews by different people before I write the next chapter. REVIEW OR BE DESTROYED! Just kidding. Review please!**


	7. Josh Kisses a Butt and I Get a Present

**Chapter 7: Josh Kisses a Butt and I Get a Present**

**What's up? It's BlargenshnarfUniverse here! I have some information for you. I still haven't gotten 3 reviews from 3 different people, but I like writing stories too much, so I'm writing this anyway. Also, I regret to say this chapter will not have a pink nightgown in it. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. **

I told Rose and Alex what Annabeth had said. Alex's face looked grim and Rose was flipping through the Lightning Thief book.

"What the heck?" Rose said, "It doesn't make sense that Percy's mind would be manipulated like that. I don't think Rachel had the Oracle powers when she fell in love with Percy, but I don't get how she transferred the spirit to Sarah."

"We don't really have the demigod experience to deny it. Annabeth did all those things in that book and she broke down and sobbed right in front of me. Percy had to be influenced somehow." I said.

"It's not like we could do something about it," Rose sighed, "Even if we could, we have no idea what to do. We like JUST discovered our powers."

We dropped the topic and walked down the path to the winged horse stables. A girl with white blond hair was petting a golden brown spotted palomino that had pale tan wings. The girl waved to us.

"My name's Lily." She smiled, "This is my Pegasus, Neotoby." Lily let Neotoby out and gave her a sugar cube. Alex stroked Neotoby's wings.

I saw Josh running down the path behind us. "Check it out," I whispered to Rose, "It's your lover boy, Josh."

Rose glared and strained her neck to find Josh. Josh was running in a full sprint, but then….he stopped. He looked off on to space and a smile split his face. (Not literally) He began to skip and frolic toward us, like he was running to someone in a romantic daisy meadow. Alex stifled a laugh. I thought he was coming to us, but he skipped past us, right up to Neotoby's butt. And then he KISSED THE HORSE'S TUSH! Alex cracked up and Rose's eyes widened.

"Josh!" I shouted.

He blinked, looked up, and realized that he kissed Neotoby's booty. He began to squeal and the horse pooped on his shoes. But it wasn't over. Neotoby kicked Josh in his Part That Must Not Be Named. He then finished his squeal and fainted.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Rose yelled in the middle of a laugh. I was laughing too hard to answer and Alex was literally rolling on the ground laughing. "Why did he kiss Neotoby's behind?"

Lily grinned. "Being the daughter of Hypnos the dream god has its advantages."

"You made him do that?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, he was dreaming about frolicking through a tulip meadow to kiss you." Lily giggled.

Josh coughed and opened his eyes a little bit. "Rosie?" He whispered.

I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe. Alex started to choke with laughter. I poked Josh in the chest. "Joshie Woshie!" I teased.

He opened his eyes abruptly. He spluttered then looked at Rose. "Why did your lips taste like a horse's butt?" We all laughed like crazy for about 10 minutes until our chuckles fizzled out. We finally explained to Josh what happened. He just sighed and looked at Rose shyly.

"I want to stab something." Josh grumbled.

"Go to the armory," Lily suggested, "Get some swords there."

I looked at Alex and she just shrugged. We walked down to the armory all in a row, leaving Lily to brush Neotoby.

It didn't take long. The only other demigods there were 3 skinny Hermes boys, a tall Athena boy, and a handsome son of Demeter. Alex and Rose asked the Demeter boy about swords and Josh chatted with a Hermes boy. I examined one of the training dummies. The tall kid was pulling a sword from the dummy's stomach when he elbowed me and knocked me over.

"Sorry," He said, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"Hi. I'm Cameron, son of Athena."

He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I blushed hard.

"I'm Clara Carson, daughter of Poseidon." I said.

Cameron smiled. My heart fluttered.

"Packages for Clara, daughter of Poseidon, Alex, daughter of Hades, and Rose, daughter of Zeus!"

I turned around and saw a short man in a jogging suit and winged sandals.

"Hermes." Rose said.

"DADDY!" One of the skinny boys ran up to Hermes and gave him a big hug.

"Noah!" Hermes smiled, "My son! I'm not here for you." He pushed past Noah and handed me a package. He gave Alex and Rose identical boxes. I tore it open.

"It's a keychain." I said. It was just a plastic pink fish. I touched the fish's eye and the chain elongated and gained weight in an instant. In a second, I was holding a golden trident. Alex had twin blades and Rose had a sparkling lightning bolt.

"Stygian iron." Cameron sighed in envy, pointing at Alex's swords.

"That's not all," Hermes said, "Touch your fingers to the bottom of the weapons."

I gently tapped the bottom of the trident and it morphed into a wooden bow with arrows tipped with celestial bronze. Alex pulled the string to her cheek and sent an arrow flying into a training dummy's head. I suddenly felt Cameron's hand brush mine.

"See ya." He smiled. I smiled back.

The Hermes boys followed him out.

"Aaaachooooo!" I sneezed. The smell of overused cologne tickled my nose.

A tall boy sauntered into the armory, twirling a gold sword. He looked like a pampered, spoiled, rich kid.

"My name is Jack." He said.

"He's a son of Aphrodite." Josh whispered in my ear.

"I heard there were some new girls and I wondered if you wanted to sword practice or-."

"JACK FLIPPY! WHERE'S MY EYE SHADOW!?"

"That was my sister, Ali. She calls me Flippy sometimes." Jack said awkwardly.

He speed walked out, yelling to Ali as he went.

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S IN THE DRAWER ON THE LEFT!"

After Jack was gone, Alex grinned. Uh-oh. "I know you like Cameron." She whispered to me.

I punched her and blushed a little too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Beat Someone Up and Make an Unexpected Decision **

**Hey! So yesterday I was typing chapter 7 and my somewhat insane friend was over. I was just about to post it, but I left to get some snacks because I was really hungry. My friend typed a few things and posted it without my permission. Once I got back, I noticed she added some stuff that could possibly be embarrassing to me and I tried to delete the chapter. My friend threatened to spill one of my deepest secrets, so I was forced to keep the chapter up. I apologize to anyone who felt hurt or confused by parts of the last chapter. You know who you are. If you are even more confused by this author's note, it does not apply to you. Please enjoy this chapter. **

I was grumbling as we explored the rest of camp. Alex was laughing and teasing me about my obvious blushing.

"Quit it!" I snapped.

Alex just shrugged. "At least it's not as obvious as Rose and Josh. In celebrity language, they're called Jose. Or maybe it's Rosh."

"I guess you're right."

We both turned to look and Rose and Josh. They were talking and giggling. Josh said something and Rose kicked him in the shin and stepped on his foot.

"So obvious." Alex said.

Suddenly, some crazy boys knocked me over. Alex and Rose were next to me on the ground, and Josh distanced himself from the insanity. I looked up at the wild boys. There were 3 of them and they were wrestling and slapping each other. One of them finally noticed that there were campers right underneath them.

"Hey guys!" The boys said to his pals, "We stepped on some girls."

Another boy looked at us. "We stepped on some girls? Way too easy."

We stood up. Rose tried to kick him, but I blocked her with my arm.

"Don't." I said. The boys laughed. She hesitantly stepped back and Alex frowned.

"He deserves it!" She whispered.

"I know." I said, so I punched him in the face. Hard.

"What the heck!?" He yelled.

"My catch phrase!" Rose shouted back.

The boy looked up furiously with blood coming out of his nose. He groaned and fell back down on the dirt.

"Hey!" The third boy said, "You're that jerk Percy Jackson's sister. You're just like him; trying to kill everyone at camp. If you're going to be like that, you should go out and be with your brother." He leaned down and helped the bloody nose boy sit up. The other one ran over to the Big House to tell Chiron what happened.

I turned to Rose and Alex. They didn't say a word. I looked around for Josh, but he wasn't standing there anymore. I realized that the sun was going down and most campers were going to bed. I spotted the first boy and Chiron talking and pointing in my direction. I read their lips. Chiron was saying that he would talk to me tomorrow.

I sighed and sprinted down the hill to my cabin.

I grabbed my backpack off the edge of the top bunk and began to stuff it with clothes. I packed a blanket and a toothbrush. I clipped my fish key chain on a hook on the left strap. Someone knocked on the door. I didn't say anything, but still, Rose and Alex came inside.

"What the heck are you doing?" Rose asked. Alex closed the door.

"I'm leaving. The boys told me to leave, so I'm leaving."

"Are you insane? You're overreacting and being stupid!" Rose shouted angrily.

"Do you realize I'm going to be kicked out on my third day?" I cried, "I'm going to find Percy, and I'm going to help him. I have nothing else to do!"

Rose's scowl changed to a frown. Alex looked at me in disbelief. I turned away, and my friends just left. I put another shirt in my pack and began to cry a little. I was just going to leave alone. Not that I thought they would come with me in the first place. I pulled on my backpack and sat on the bottom bunk.

Rose and Alex burst back into my cabin. They both had backpacks on.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I stammered.

"What do you think we're doing?" Alex laughed, "We're coming with you!"

"B-but why?" I said, breaking into a smile.

"The prophecy did say we would die as friends," Rose said, "Plus, best friends don't let other best friends get themselves killed."

I stood up and grinned. We talked about our escape when someone else appeared at the door.

"Hey!" Josh said.

He was standing there with his mouth wide open. And he was wearing a pink nightgown.

"You guys are leaving?" He blubbered.

"Josh, we-."

"WITHOUT ME?!" He tackled Rose in a hug. "I'm coming too!"

"You're not even ready." Rose said.

Josh grinned and pulled a pair of underwear and a slingshot out of the pockets of his nightgown.

"Alright." Rose said.

"Why are you wearing a pink nightgown?" I asked.

"Because it's awesome!" Josh said.

"We've got low LOW expectations." Alex laughed.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I asked everyone.

"Yes!" Rose said.

"Duh!" Alex smiled.

"I don't want you guys to leave me!" Josh said.

"Let's go, I guess." I said and I climbed out the window.


	9. We Slip Out and Meet Number 5

**Chapter 9: We Slip Out and Meet Number 5**

I hesitantly dropped from the window. Rose jumped from it with no fear. I gave her a silent high five and we looked up at the window, waiting for Josh and Alex. Alex slipped behind Josh and motioned for him to go. 3 minutes passed and Josh still hadn't jumped.

"JOSH!" I shouted. "GET OUT HERE YOU IDIOT! THE WINDOW IS ONLY A FOOT ABOVE THE GROUND!"

Rose kicked me in the shin. "What the heck!" Rose hissed, "Someone will hear us you stupido!" Josh poked his head out the window.

"Guys?" He whispered, "Can I come down now?"

I sighed. "You could've dropped 3 minutes ago."

Josh grinned. "I'll drop on the count of 3, no 10." He scooted to the edge of the window ledge and began to count backward from 10. "10…9.9…9.8…9.7…9.6…" THUMP! "OW!" Josh was sitting on the ground, massaging his butt and Alex was leaning out the window, laughing her head off. Rose started to chuckle and Josh was grumbling and trying not to smile. Alex jumped down and fist bumped Rose.

"Hey!" I complained, "Shut your butts or someone will hear us!"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "You JUST realized that? You, stop being a hypocrite, and everyone else…SHUT UP!"

"Hello? Is someone out there?" We instantly fell silent. A skinny boy in footie pajamas walked, no, stumbled out from the Hermes cabin, obviously drowsy from sleep. Alex pushed us under the cover of the trees. The boy turned around and stared in our direction. Thankfully, Alex used the power of Hades to twist the darkness over us. I caught a glimpse of the boy's face as he looked around for the invisible voice. It was Noah, the son of Hermes, who hugged his dad in the armory. "Hello?" Noah shouted tentatively, "Show yourself!"

"Noah!"

Another person slipped out of the Hermes cabin and stood next to Noah. Surprisingly, it was another familiar face. Joey, Rose's admirer. I expected Joey to ask Noah why he was out in the middle of the night, but he said something completely different.

"Do you like cats?"

Noah began to talk quietly and I barely heard what he was saying.

"…daughter of Zeus. She's so pretty! And she's part of the Seven!"

Next, I thought Joey said, "Stay off my girl!" but I guessed I heard it wrong.

"I always thought Percy was part of the Seven, you know." Noah continued.

"Nah." Joey replied, "Percy was part of the other Great Prophecy last year. Remember, he defeated Kronos and Typhon at MountOlympus."

"Oh yeah!"

"Duh!"

I sighed. I didn't know a bit about what they were talking about and it didn't apply to me at all.

"Where do you think Percy went?" Noah asked. I was suddenly interested.

"Well, all the monsters probably slowed him down as he went, and he needs to be near water if he's injured, so he probably followed the coast. In a little less than a year, I'm guessing he got to Florida-ish." Joey explained.

"I didn't know you were that smart." Noah said as he and Joey returned to their cabin.

Joey started moving his arm like a chicken wing and he hit Noah in the elbow. "Chicken attack!" shouted Joey. He stopped abruptly. "Of course I'm that smart."

Noah shrugged and he and Joey walked silently back to bed. Alex slowly let the darkness fade. We ran off and hid in the mess hall to talk.

"I can't believe Joey, of all people, would tell us where to go!" Rose whispered.

"Florida it is." Josh said.

"C'mon guys." I said, "We should go before we run into any more trouble." I stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A girl was leaning against one of the marble columns.

"Um…"

"You guys do know being out at night is against the rules." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" The girl smiled.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." Alex said.

"My name is Jenna and I would like to know why you're leaving CampHalf Blood."

"How do you know?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you." Jenna laughed.

"Can you just tell us how you know so we can leave?" asked Rose.

"Fine, let's make a deal." Jenna offered, "I'll tell you how I know that you are Rose McCusker, daughter of Zeus and how I know you are leaving camp to find Clara Carson's half-brother Percy Jackson to find out why he killed 3 children of Poseidon. In exchange, you have to let me come with you."

Rose stared at me, then back at Jenna.

Jenna grinned. "I can see the future."

"Who is your godly parent then?" asked Josh.

"Undetermined." Jenna replied, "I can't see that in my future yet; I only see some things, but I do know that I'm part of the Seven. Let's go." She picked up the backpack sitting by her feet and pulled it over her shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Rose asked.

"We should go." Jenna warned, "The night harpies are coming to eat us for being out of bed. There is no time for questions. C'mon!" She ran down the hill and motioned for us to follow. I ran after her and didn't look back.


	10. Alex's New Skills Oh Yeah and a Monster

**Chapter 10: Alex's New Skills. Oh Yeah! And a Monster. **

We chased Jenna down the hill to the street.

"What do you mean you're part of the Seven?" I called out.

"No time for questions!" She shouted, "We have to go! NOW!"

"Why?"

"A monster is coming! A hydra!"

"A what?" Josh yelled. He tripped over a rock and fell over. A head popped out of the shadows and picked him up.

"Guys!" He yelped, "What creature is holding me in its mouth like I'm a baby kitten? I'M NOT A BABY KITTEN!"

The creature stepped into the light.

"What the beep is that?" Alex shouted.

Rose's eyes widened and I screamed a little bit.

The hydra looked like a dragon with 7 diamond-shaped heads. Each head had viciously sharp teeth dripping green acid.

"It burns!" Josh screamed.

The hydra spit poison and I fell on my face while trying to dodge it. It burned the pants right off my butt. Alex disappeared into the shadows. Josh screamed again.

"HELP!" He squealed.

"Guys!" Rose shouted. "The acid is burning him!" She pulled out her sword and chopped off the head that was holding Josh.

"Don't!" I shouted, a little too late. 2 identical heads grew from the chopped stump. It bore down on us. The green acid dripped and sizzled on the dirt. In the grass next to me, Josh was laying on his stomach. Rose had her bow and aimed an arrow in the hydra's nose. I knew we were going to die.

"STAND BACK!" I heard Alex's voice from somewhere behind the monster. Rose and I dragged Josh back. Suddenly, the hydra was sucked back into a black hole.

"What the heck?" Rose shouted.

"IT WORKED!" Alex cheered. She pumped her fists in the air. She looked at us. "What? No thank you?"

"Sorry for not saying thank you while I was trying to get my heart beat and the color of my face to a normal level!" I croaked.

"The hydra's not dead you know." Alex pointed out, "There needs to be more of us."

Rose stood up. "Has anyone made sure that Josh isn't dead?" She leaned over Josh.

"What happened?" Josh sat up, "Why can I see Clara's underwear?"

I blushed and scooted into the trees.

"Forgetting that exciting experience," said Rose, "We need some kind of transportation."

Jenna froze. Her face went blank and her hands were shaking. Her eyes opened suddenly.

"I found us some transportation." She said hesitantly, "I see 3 demigods. They're on a quest and they have found some. I'm pretty sure they know us, so we need to tag along. And I see horses for some reason."

"Horses aren't really good transportation for that long of a journey." I said.

"I don't like horses." Josh frowned, "Their butts smell really bad. And I should know."

"I never said that I see the whole future." Jenna said, "We still have to run. The sun is coming up and Chiron is going to send someone to find us."

"Where do we need to go?" Alex asked.

"In the forest on the corner of Farm Street a mile south." Jenna replied.

"Let's go, I guess." I said.

I heard voices yelling from the light of the camp.

"We need to go." Jenna said.

Alex grinned and we were all enveloped in darkness.


	11. Josh Farts and We See a Familiar Face

**Chapter 11: Josh Farts and We See a Familiar Face**

The darkness melted away and I noticed something. We were all 50 feet in the air!

"Alex! What did you do?" I yelled.

"Shadow travel. I'm still trying to work out all the kinks."

Josh screamed. He just figured out that he wasn't standing on the ground.

"Kind of a delayed reaction." Jenna laughed.

"Guys!" I said, "We're still falling to our deaths here! Any ideas?"

"Zeus? Dad!" Rose shouted, "Can you give us a hand?"

We stopped falling. A cloud was floating a foot above the ground under our feet.

"Thanks Dad." Rose said, patting the cloud. It zipped back up to the sky and we fell the extra foot to the ground. Alex stood up first.

"Do you all have all your limbs?" She asked.

We all nodded. Alex grinned.

"I call that a success."

"Where are we?" asked Jenna.

"The forest that has our transportation." Alex gave a sly, satisfied smile.

"I'm just going to ask questions later." I sighed. I dusted off my butt (My pants were still gone by the way) and we walked into the forest. Soon, we were deep into the darkness.

"I'll scout ahead." Alex offered, "I can see in the dark, so it makes sense that I go."

"You can see in the dark?"

"Yeah, it's another cool daughter of Hades thing." She stuck out her tongue and sneaked ahead. It wasn't long before she screamed. I stumbled across the grass and I saw Alex under the massive claw of a monster.

"What is that thing!?" I shouted.

"A dragon!" Alex shouted back, her voice muffled by the monster's talon.

"A what?"

"Oh let me check my Pokedex- WHAT KIND OF FLIPPING IDIOTIC NOODLE HEAD DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A DRAGON IS?!"

"Well actually with the absence of wings, it is considered a drakon-."

"Shut up! Alex is being smushed by a monster thingy!" I shouted at Rose.

She frowned and crossed her arms. "A monster thingy? Really?" She griped under her breath.

The drakon spit fire at us. I dodged it and pulled out my celestial bronze sword.

"Glob." I grumbled, "Wish I had a shield."

The drakon spit another stream of flames in my direction. I closed my eyes and thrust out my sword, for some reason hoping it would save me. I was knocked backward and my skin was warm, but other than that, I was unscathed. My sword had miraculously transformed into a bronze shield.

"Wicked!" I gasped. I charged forward and rammed the shield into the monster's face. Good news: the drakon lurched backward. Bad news: the collision left a huge, head-shaped dent in my shield. "Crud."

The drakon stood over us. Jenna held out her vicious twin daggers. Josh was moaning for some reason, but he pulled out his crossbow. Rose shot arrows, but they ricocheted harmlessly off of the creature's scales. Alex struggled, but couldn't break free.

"Déjà vu. We're totally going to die." I mumbled, "I wish I could pray to the war gods for help." I sat up higher. "Hey Rose! Who are the war gods?"

"Athena and Ares. Why?" She replied.

"Athena! Please help us!" I shouted into the sky. Suddenly, a boy jumped out of the trees and landed on top of the drakon. He stabbed his sword into the monster's face. It left the drakon dazed and mildly injured, but the boy, obviously a demigod, fell on his face in the dirt. Jenna stood up.

"Incantare: Gelu Semita!" The drakon stopped. Its scales turned white and frost covered its body. "I think I just spoke in Latin." Jenna breathed.

"You just recited a Latin spell. Incantation: Path of Frost." Rose said, "I think I know your parentage."

"No time!" Alex yelled angrily, "One, I'm still stuck, and two, the drakon is breaking free!"

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Ugh." Josh moaned, "The chili I had yesterday is not going down easy."

"Eew! Josh, you did not have to share that!" I grimaced.

He stuck his butt out (gross) and let out a huge fart. Flames sprouted out and began to burn through the drakon's ice barrier.

"Keep farting Josh!" I yelled.

"No!" Alex yelped, "I'll melt!"

"So will the ice barrier." Jenna warned.

"Josh, keep going! If you keep farting, it'll burn through the drakon itself!"

"It's not like I can stop." Josh groaned, "Why did I eat the extra beans flavor!?"

Jenna's ice spell dissolved, but before the drakon could attack, it felt the heat. It crumbled into dust and Alex slipped out of the monster's grasp right before it went POOF. The boy demigod stood up and shook drakon out of his hair.

"Thanks." He said, "You guys just saved my quest."

He helped me up off the ground.

"Wait, Clara?" He said in disbelief.

It was Cameron, son of Athena.


	12. Explanations and Angry Demigods

**Chapter 12: Explanations and Angry Demigods**

Cameron stared at me. I had no idea what to do and I did the only logical thing. I summoned water and creamed him.

"What the-!?" He put his hands over his face. I let the water fall.

"Sorry." I said, "You scared me."

Alex pushed me away. "Hey! What did you mean that we saved your quest?"

Cameron sighed heavily. "Me, my brother Malcolm, and my friends Zane, Jack, and Katie; we went on a quest. The demigod Percy Jackson is using some kind of evil power to poison the ocean. He's trying to destroy his father's domain, which will kill all of his children. His half-siblings."

He paused and looked at me. I stayed silent and he continued.

"We started on our quest just after I met you guys. The drakon caught us by surprise. It killed Malcolm and scattered the rest of us throughout the forest. I was following an owl with gray eyes, a sign from Athena, and I ended up on top of the drakon. Then Josh farted again and destroyed it. The drakon would've surely killed us one by one if you guys weren't here."

"Wait, wait, wait." Rose interrupted, "Josh has fire farted before this?"

We all looked at Josh. His face was bright red and his hands fidgeted.

"Twice actually. The first time was when Gwen Underwood found me."

"Who's Gwen Underwood?"

"A satyr who was my best friend in 6th grade. I'll continue. I was just sitting at my lunch table eating my favorite food, chili, with Gwen and my buds. The chili was making me feel very sick. I knew that my friends wouldn't mind, so I let out a huge fart. It shot flames and lit the lunch lady on fire. The whole lunchroom was charred and the smoke and ash went everywhere. Gwen disappeared in the chaos and I never saw her again. Jenna was actually the one who found me. She saw the flames and ran in. Gwen told her that I was a demigod. I was claimed by Hephaestus and Jenna took me to CampHalf Blood."

"What about the second time?" I asked.

Josh didn't answer.

Cameron nudged Josh with his elbow. "It was that one time with Hestia."

"What!?" We all said at the same time.

Josh huffed. "It was a couple months after I arrived at camp. There was a really pretty girl sitting by the fire in front of my cabin. I sat down and starting chatting her up. She was sweet and nice. We talked for so long that the fire started to go out. She told me she had to go get more wood for the fire, so I told her no problem. I just needed some chili. She just snapped her fingers and a bowl appeared in my hands. I ate it and suddenly I felt sick. I turned around and farted. The fire burned bright again. I thought the girl would be happy, but her head was lit on fire and she was yelling at me. It was really embarrassing. Suddenly, Cameron walked over to me. He said, 'Guess what? Hestia is here to-.' Then he started to laugh at me. 'I can't believe you set the goddess of fire on fire!' Hestia gave me a look of disgust. It was awful."

"It was hilarious!" Cameron laughed.

"We should be getting to bed." Jenna said, looking up at the moon.

"No." Alex said, "Let's tell more stories."

We sat down in a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"We should tell what we were doing before we were found by Annabeth." Alex suggested.

"I'll go first!" said Rose, "My mom drove me to school on the weekend because I needed a book that I left in my locker. I was doing some research on Greek mythology. It has always been a fascination of mine, so I was doing it for my group project. My group was doing ancient myths. We each were studying different types. I was studying Greek, Emily was studying Roman, Claire was studying Norse, Sadie was studying Egyptian…"

"Can you please just tell us what happened next?"

"Oh yeah. I went into the reading classroom to find my notes sheet that I left there. When I picked it up, the ground started to shake. As soon as I felt it, I crawled under a desk. I thought it was an earthquake. The wall blasted open, but I couldn't tell how. I have to admit that I was crying a little, but only because I stubbed my toe. NOT because I was afraid. A girl with dark brown hair stumbled in and I now know it was Clara. Alex soon followed and then Annabeth and the Pegasus took us away. What happened to you Clara?"

"I came home from swimming to my mom's apartment. I went in the bathroom and changed into my clothes. I was drying my hair when I heard my stepdad come in through the door. I heard him stomp around a little bit and then he banged on the bathroom door. I shook the water from my hair and opened the door for him. He started yelling at me. He said he couldn't find mom. He said she was texting him as he came up the elevator. He said she disappeared. I told him I didn't know where she was. He sat at the dining room table and put his head in his hands. Then, in a split second, he was gone. I looked around the entire apartment and he was no where to be found. Shadows danced on the walls from the fire escape, but when I turned around, nobody was there. I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs and caught the bus just as it was about to leave. The driver was a wrinkly old coot that had to be in his hundreds. I was the only one on the bus. He must have hit something as we passed the school because I was flung forward against the other seat. I blacked out right there. Soon I woke up and found Alex and Rose."

"What happened to you Alex?" Jenna asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She said sourly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Rose shouted.

"What?"

"Jenna's parentage! I know who her mother is!"

"I don't want to know." Jenna grunted, "I was only born to be trained. My father dropped me off at camp when I was 4. He told me who I was and I just had to accept it. He told me that I was born because there weren't enough demigods for the next prophecy. He never told me who my mother was and I just didn't understand. I was at camp basically my entire life and I've never left. Until now. My mother didn't even give me a sign." She twiddled her thumbs. "Now I actually want to know."

"BUT I KNOW WHO YOUR MOTHER IS!" Rose yelled impatiently.

A purple symbol appeared over Jenna's head.

"I should have known…" Cameron shook his head.

"I knew it!" Rose said.

"Humph." Josh mumbled.

"Cool." Alex grinned.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what it means?" I asked.

"She's the daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic. That's why she can recite magic spells." Rose informed me.

"But that doesn't explain why she can predict the future."

Rose looked at Jenna. She looked confused.

"I don't know why." She said, "I hope I find out soon."

We just stood there. I didn't know what to say.

"Just change the subject. Please." Jenna moaned uncomfortably.

Alex pulled a bag out of her backpack.

"Roasting marshmallows!"

"There's no fire though."

Josh huffed and sat on the logs in the center of the circle.

Pfft! The fire lit. Rose grabbed a twig and lit a marshmallow on fire.

"Charred. Just the way I like it."

In a split second, an arrow pierced the marshmallow and embedded it into a tree. I pulled out my sword and tapped the bottom, turning it into a trident.

"Cameron!" A voice rang out from nearby. A boy with black hair leaped out of the trees and landed in front of me. He had a bow and an arrow was aimed at my face. "What are you doing?"

"Zane! These demigods are friends." Cameron said.

"You know these kids?" The dark haired boy said.

"Put the bow down, Zane."

Zane lowered his bow slowly. He turned to Cameron.

"Cam, we have to go. Jack and Katie are coming."

He looked at my trident in distaste.

Cameron stood up. "See you guys later I hope. I have to go."

"But we know where Percy is! We can help you." Rose shouted.

Cameron and Zane stopped dead in their tracks.

"How do you know?" Zane asked.

A knife flew right past my ear and into the sword Alex had just pulled out. It ricocheted off and fell in front of me.

"Jack and Katie are here. And unfortunately they don't like new demigods." Zane said.

Rose pulled out her sword. Alex transformed her sword into a helmet of darkness. She fit it onto her head.

"This helmet is really uncomfortable. I wish it was like a hat or something." She grumbled. Poof! It changed into a black fedora. "Sweet! Now I wish I had some other kind of weapon." A steel mace appeared in her belt. It was one of the ones for crushing skulls.

Josh grabbed his crossbow and Jenna began to chant magic spells. Another knife sailed past me and whacked into a tree. A girl flung herself at Rose. She ducked and stabbed her sword at the enemy. The girl slammed the butt of a knife into Rose's stomach. Jenna's magic spells finally kicked in and time slowed. Another demigod ran into the field in slow motion. An arrow hit her from behind and her concentration broke. The demigod boy tackled Josh. His crossbow clattered to the dirt next to him. The girl demigod flung a knife at Rose, but it missed and hit Cameron in the leg.

"Katie!" He yelled angrily. He fell to the ground. Zane knelt down and began to dig frantically in his pack. The boy demigod wrestled Josh and elbowed him in the gut. Alex looked around at the chaos. She began to shout words into the ground. 5 skeletons rose from the earth and attacked the boy demigod.

"No skeletons will defeat Jack, son of Ares!" The boy yelped. He kicked Josh and he slid into a shrub. Katie smacked Rose to the ground and she threw knives at me at the same time. Alex collapsed in the dirt from exhaustion. Josh was out cold, so Jack pushed me. I lashed out with my trident. It stabbed him in the arm and he gasped in pain. Jenna stood up, but the butt of a knife hit her in the lung and 2 arrows hit her in the leg. She fell. Zane left Cameron in the trees and shot arrows at Jack. Katie countered and threw knives, one that narrowly missed Zane's bow. Zane jumped forward, but Katie punched him in the face. Jack shoved my head into the dust and cut my shoulder open with his sword. Katie kicked Rose and pierced Rose's hand with a knife. Rose screamed. The sky darkened and thunder rumbled suddenly. Two bolts of lightning hit Jack and Katie and they dissolved. Rose looked astonished at what she just caused, and then she fainted. The sky cleared and I could see that the sun was rising.

I observed the damage. I could barely stand, Rose and Alex were out cold, Josh was mumbling half-consciously, Cameron was sitting uncomfortably against a tree, Jenna was crumpled in a heap, and Zane had a crooked helmet and a black eye.

"At least we're all alive." I mumbled half-heartedly.

Zane passed around a bottle of juice called nectar and a bag of cookies called ambrosia. My shoulder wound started to close and it worked in a similar way for everybody else. We still needed to sleep, however.

"I'll take first watch." Zane offered, "I guess I'm the least injured. We'll talk about transportation later. I say we leave at dawn tomorrow latest. Everybody get some sleep."

Cameron closed his eyes and Josh stopped grumbling. I fell asleep in about 3 seconds. It's not like I had a choice.


	13. Horses, Crazy Horses, Bike Horses

**Chapter 13: Horses, Crazy Horses, and Bike-Riding Horses**

"Clara! Wake up! Clara? CLARA!"

I woke up and punched whoever was in front of me. Josh covered his face and fell backwards.

"My face HURTS!"

My shoulder was sore, but the wound and blood were gone. Jenna was still asleep, but Rose and Alex were up. Rose was chasing Alex and zapping her with lightning. Josh was glaring at me and rubbing his forehead. Cameron was reading a book and Zane, still with a black eye, was practicing archery.

Everyone looked more or less okay, but Jenna was sitting against a tree, her leg wrapped in bandages.

"Is she okay?" I asked no one in particular.

Cameron looked up. "She's going to be okay. She just needs to sleep."

He looked back at his book. Rose jumped behind me and shocked me.

"Ow." I grumbled.

Jenna opened her eyes and yawned.

"My leg hurts." She said.

"My face HURTS!" Josh said again. Rose zapped him in the back of the head with lightning.

I tossed her a bag of ambrosia. She nibbled on a few pieces.

"Thanks." She said. She stood up and unwrapped her leg. Then, she sat down again.

Zane put his bow down and stood on a tree stump to address us.

"Since we are now traveling as a group of seven, we work as a team. We will meet our transportation precisely a mile south of here. Any questions?"

"Wait!" Josh shouted, "A group of seven!"

"What are you blabbing about now?" I grumbled.

"Seriously! You're being even stupider than I usually am! THE PROPHECY OF SEVEN! Don't tell me you forgot already!" He began to recite the words that Sarah had told us, "**3 daughters of the eldest gods.** Also known as Rose, Alex and Clara. **And 4 courageous demigods against all odds. **Me, Jenna, Cameron, and Zane! It must be part of the prophecy."

"That makes sense." Alex said.

"What about the whole **'six evils' **and **'fall as friends' **stuff?" Rose asked.

"Who knows?" Josh shrugged, "But we have to focus on the quest at hand. What is the prophecy you got for your quest?" He turned to Cameron and Zane.

"Don't look at me." Zane said, "Cameron was the one who asked Sarah."

"**4 of the best will go south to the sea**

**And the poor, tortured soul will be finally freed**

**2 will fall, 5 will rise**

**The son of Athena will decipher the lies**

**An evil power will release its wrath**

**And a new idea will continue the path**" Cameron said.

"So how does that connect with what's happened already?" Jenna pondered.

"Well…" Josh said, "4 demigods, meaning Cam, Zane, Jack, and Katie, were going to the ocean, but Katie and Jack died, so 2 fell. Then, me, Rose, Jenna, Alex, and Clara, joined you. 5 will rise. That's all I got."

"Cool." Is all I (lamely) said.

"Let's go everyone!" Zane said.

"What?"

"Our transportation awaits."

-30 Minutes Later-

"Why!?" I yelled.

I pushed Zane into a shrub.

"Really!?" Jenna agreed, "The PARTY PONIES!?"

"It was the only thing we could find. Please don't hurt me!" Cameron shielded his face.

The Party Ponies (aka: centaurs) were standing around in a field. They had their faces painted and they were wearing sports jerseys. Their lower halves were all different species of horse. A couple of them were boxing and knocking each other down. Some were playing video games and a lot were playing basketball and soccer.

All of a sudden, a big dog jumped on me.

"A golden retriever!" Jenna smiled.

I patted the dog on the back.

"Where did you come from?" I said.

I looked up. A centaur was teaching a smaller one how to shoot paintballs. The short one grabbed the gun and then a tree was blue. The older one caught my eye. He galloped over to me.

"You found my dog!" He said, "Come here, Buddy!" The dog ran over to him. "Hey." He said, "I'm Tristan. You can call me Tristan."

The younger pony dashed next to Tristan.

"My name is Bryyyyyaaaaaaan!" He grinned. He looked like he was on a sugar rush.

Tristan laughed. Bryan shot paintballs all over the place.

"EPIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" He cheered loudly, "Donut, donut, donut, donut, donut, doooooooonuuuuuuut!"

"So, you guys are our transportation." Rose said.

"Yeah." Tristan said.

"And in the Greek myths that I've read, centaurs have a different sense of time and you can run ridiculously fast, right?"

"Yes."

"So…"

"WHAT!?"

"We need to get on your backs so you can get us to Florida!"

"Sorry, but no."

"What do you mean, NO?"

"We don't do that."

"What do you mean, WE DON'T DO THAT?"

"We just don't do it. We have our own means of transportation for little mortals and demigods who are desperate like you."

"Humph."

We followed Tristan through the field and over a small hill.

There were a bunch of 2 person bikes.

"You can not be serious." I mumbled.

"So the Party Pony that you are assigned to will sit on the bike and you will sit on their back. 2 people per horse." He said with a little bit of an evil grin. Bryan snickered.

"Why does it have to be horses?" Josh sighed.

We were all assigned to a different centaur. Me and Jenna got Randy, Rose and Alex got Hammy, Cameron and Zane got Bonzai, and Josh got Bryan surprisingly. Tristan didn't want Josh's 'flaming buttocks' on his back. Bryan was happy to fill in.

Each centaur pedaled the bike with their hooves. We slowly began. Then we started going faster. They were faster than I thought, but I knew that running would've been faster. We picked up speed and rode into the sunset. (I know. Totally cliché.)


	14. Lies and REALLY Bad Luck

**Chapter 14: Lies and REALLY Bad Luck**

I had to apologize to the Party Ponies. They were actually very fast. We had covered 3 states in a matter of hours. We passed New Jersey and then Maryland. Rose wanted to see the Smithsonian in WashingtonDC, but we had to continue on our journey. Soon, Virginia was behind us and the Carolinas were ahead. Suddenly the centaurs halted. We were in the middle of a highway with no people within 3 miles in any direction.

"Why did we stop?" Jenna asked Randy.

"Uhhhh…" He mumbled.

"What?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"What?" Jenna repeated.

Randy ignored her.

"Something weird is going on. I don't trust these centaurs and I never have." Cameron said.

"I'm sure everything is fine." I said, "After all, these are the Party Ponies. Did you expect them to be normal?"

"You know how 2 days ago, we got in that big fight with Jack and Katie?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say, that dagger that hit me was poisonous."

"Okay?"

"I just wanted to say that so you guys wouldn't think I'm a wimp for almost dying when I got poked by a knife."

"I'm hungry." Said Jenna.

I pulled some sandwiches out of my backpack. Zane laid out a picnic blanket, and Alex set down some cans of Pringles. Rose grabbed some odd looking cheese sticks out of her bag.

"Anyone want some chemical cheese?" She asked, "It's processed!"

I laughed and ate one anyway. Alex was making a Pringle and chemical cheese sandwich. We all chatted and laughed for a while, just acting like friends. After a rigorous burp contest, we all fell back on the grass. The ponies were busy shooting paintballs at geese. Zane began to sing softly. Josh whispered something in Rose's ear and she laughed. Alex grabbed handfuls of grass and let them float in the wind. Cameron opened a book, and Jenna spoke quietly to herself. Soon, a familiar voice snapped us back to reality at once.

"Come my sweet. I heard some voices over this way."

Unfortunately, it was Joey.

"Why are we in the forest? You said we were going out for dinner." Grumbled someone else.

Josh sat up and bit his lip nervously.

"What?" Rose said, sitting up as well. Josh ignored her.

"Oh no. This can't be happening." He groaned in agony.

Joey walked out of the trees, HOLDING HANDS WITH A GIRL! She had wavy brown hair with blonde highlights. She was tall, definitely older than any of us. Joey stopped and looked at all of us, one by one. When he saw Rose, his face went deathly pale.

"Rose?" He croaked, "What are you doing here?"

Josh gave a little squeak. "Leah!? What are you DOING!?" He yelped.

She waved. "What's up, little bro?"

I FINALLY put the pieces together. "Leah is your sister? And now she's dating…oh…wait…OH MAN! Sucks to be you, dude." I laughed.

"This is not funny." Josh hissed.

He walked up to Joey and punched him in the face.

"OW!" Joey cried in pain.

Josh went forward again and punched him in the stomach.

Joey fell to his knees. He looked up, his expression strained. He glared at Rose.

"Do you do this on purpose? Do you really hate me this much? You let your boyfriend beat me up. You just stand there while I sit here with a bloody nose and…and you probably are just wondering if Josh hurt his hand when he punched me in the small intestine. You have no idea what he's done, his _curse_." Joey spat bitterly, "Once he tells you what happened to Gwen Underwood, you'll be crawling back to me."

Rose's eyes turned as black as storm clouds and she sent a concentrated blast of electricity into Joey's chest. His whole body shook and twitched.

"This has nothing to do with Rose, you hear me! YOU'RE FLIPPIN' DATING MY SISTER!" Josh yelled angrily.

Leah chuckled to herself. "I was cheating on him anyway."

Joey's hair stood up from static and his eyes rolled back in his head.

"ROSE! STOP IT!" Jenna screamed.

Zane aimed an arrow, but I slapped him instead.

Alex clenched her fists and stood in front of Rose. The lightning slammed into her at once, but she miraculously stayed standing. She grabbed Rose by the shoulders.

"Stop, Rose. Just stop. Please. He's not worth it." She whispered.

The lightning didn't stop. Alex's knees gave out and she crumpled to the ground.

I finally summoned water and doused Rose. She blinked and her eyes were green again. She looked down and saw the damage. She tried to blink the tears away. She stared at Joey.

"FYI, Josh is NOT my boyfriend." She said shakily.

Cameron leaned over Alex and Joey and felt their pulses.

"Alex is alive, and somehow, Joey's heart is still beating." He reported.

Rose stormed past us. I stopped her for a second.

"Are you okay?" I asked gently.

If looks could kill, I would be a pile of flaming poop right now. Rose continued to stomp away. I turned to Josh.

"Okay, just to clarify, what curse?"

"There was a prophecy about me. It said that a girl I cared for would die because of me. When I was still a normal person, Gwen Underwood and I had kind of a "relationship." After I burned down half the school, Gwen disappeared and everyone thought I killed her, but I didn't. And since Gwen didn't die, I will still kill a girl I love. And basically everyone knows I like Rose, so…"

"You're afraid that she'll die." I finished.

He nodded.

"It's just not fair." I frowned.

"I know." Josh sighed, "I don't want to say it to her face, so can you tell her? Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Yes. I got your back on this." I replied.

Leah walked over and interrupted our conversation.

"I was over there talking to the Party Ponies and the little one offered me transportation home." She said.

"Okay." Josh said.

Rose tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry. I just needed to get the electricity out of my system."

Alex sat up uncomfortably.

"Let me guess. Rose almost killed me and Josh is cursed."

"How did you guess?"

"Just kidding! I remember what happened."

We all walked over the hill to the Party Ponies.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Tristan grinned and he and his buddies galloped over.

"Let's go!" Jenna said.

Tristan shook his head.

"We were paid by Percy Jackson. You're not going anywhere."


	15. The Son of Athena Deciphers the Lies

**Chapter 15: The Son of Athena Deciphers the Lies…and then I push him off a cliff**

In a split second, we were surrounded. Other centaurs must have been following us because there were 10 other ponies that I didn't recognize. We grabbed our weapons and stood in a circle, but it was no use. Every Party Pony had a bow or a paintball gun. I looked around at my allies. Alex with her fedora and mace, Rose with her sword, crackling with electricity, Josh with his crossbow, Jenna with her wickedly sharp twin daggers, Zane with his bow and quiver, and Cameron with his long sword, clouded with the gray energy of Athena. "We're like the Avengers!" I whispered to myself.

"You were bribed?! Really?!" Jenna said in disbelief.

"I knew it!" Cameron said, "I knew something was funky with these ponies."

"I'm sorry." Tristan said solemnly. His dog Buddy sat down at his feet. I mean hooves. "But we have to take you to the son of Poseidon. He paid quite a hefty price for the seven of you."

A rock sailed over my head and hit Tristan in the face.

"Ow! What the heck?"

I turned around.

"Sorry." Josh sneered, "I'm in kind of a cruddy mood today."

Tristan angrily pulled out a knife and threw it at Josh. It missed him by a mile and hit Leah in the shoulder. Suddenly, a bright pink minivan with a rainbow on the side rammed into Tristan and Buddy. Where they went is a story for another day. Tristan said a few choice words as his body dissolved. I said my own share of naughty words and Zane immediately aimed an arrow at the mysterious pink vehicle. The ponies scattered and stood fearfully at the edge of the forest. 2 girls stepped out of the van, followed by a…bedazzled blue monkey?

"Jack! I knew we were going the wrong way! You made me run over a centaur!" The first girl frowned. She punched the blue monkey. He fell over and couldn't get up.

"We need to call Life-Alert!" I laughed.

"No." The second girl said, "His head is too heavy from being bedazzled."

The first girl finally noticed us.

"You must be demigods." She sighed in relief, "Now I don't have to explain the centaurs. Thank god! Oh, I mean, Thank gods!" She smiled. "I'm Holly, daughter of Demeter and this is Hannah, daughter of Iris and Jack, the bedazzled monkey, son of Aphrodite."

"I'm Clara and these are my friends Rose, Alex, Jenna, Cameron, Zane, and Josh."

"Wait!" Rose interrupted. "Didn't we meet Jack at camp?"

Before anyone could answer, a noise made Holly turn around sharply, and she quickly pulled out a bow and shot. It impaled a tree just above Joey's head. Joey looked up and glared at Holly. He grabbed the arrow and made a move to throw it. Holly gripped her bow. It was twisted with leaves and vines and flowers. Joey whipped it at us. Holly shot an arrow that split the other arrow in half as it soared through the air.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "You're an even better archer than Zane!"

Zane's jaw tightened and his expression hardened.

Joey gulped. He looked around franticly and grabbed at empty air. He spotted a girl centaur and jumped on top of her. His face was twisted with hate and delirious excitement. "You will all die. You will rue the day! YOU WILL RUE!" He and the girl rode off into the darkness.

Alex coughed. "What is that smell!?"

Jack the monkey was still on the ground. "It's my cologne. It stinks in here!"

"And you haven't disintegrated?" Rose said (probably in disappointment).

Zane walked over to Jack and tried to help him up.

"Why is your head so heavy?" He grunted.

"It's bedazzled with real diamonds." Jack said.

Zane pulled the monkey head off with a huff. It apparently was too heavy, so he flung it over his shoulder. The awful smell combination of sweat and perfume hit me hard. I felt dizzy and woozy for a moment and suddenly, the monkey head hit me in the face. My sight blurred and darkness crept at the edges of my vision. I heard Rose laughing, and then she started screaming. The tips of my fingers felt cold and I blacked out…

I opened my eyes. My friends were gone and I was surrounded by shadows. A whisper sent a chill down my back.

_"You must be Clara. Very good. Very good."_

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Maybe you could guess. I am one of the first queens. I tricked the Titan king to save your uncle. I am bitter from the destruction of my husband, even though he ate my children. I am the mother of your father."_

"Rhea."

_"Correct. I am impressed by your knowledge."_

"What do you want with me?"

_"You have a right to ask, daughter of the sea. I am your enemy, but I could be your ally. If you listen to my directions, you will live and so will Rose, Josh, Alex, Jenna, and Zane."_

"What about Cameron?"

_"That will be a problem. If you want to survive, you must kill him. He is an important part of the Seven. If he dies, the prophecy will fall and I will arise. That is what you must do. Kill the son of Athena." _

"W-what? Y-you want me t-to, kill him?" I stammered.

_"Kill him or die." _

"I…I won't! I won't kill Cameron."

_"You are foolish and naive child. You would die for the boy? Pathetic. Kill him or I will force you to. I will control your tiny mind and murder him in the most painful way possible." _

"NO!" I said, my voice unwavering, "I WILL NOT KILL HIM!"

_"IDIOT! YOU WILL ROT IN THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS! THE TITANS IN THE DARK WILL TEAR YOUR VERY SOUL FROM YOUR BODY!" _

"NO!" I screamed.

Rhea's face emerged from the shadows. She reached out a massive hand and struck me down. White light covered me and a cold hand closed over my heart.

"Clara! Don't you die on me!" Rose yelled. I gasped and woke up. Jenna was crying, and

Alex had her head in her hands. Zane and Josh stood there grimly and Cameron stared at me.

"How? How long was I out?" I asked.

"30 minutes." Josh said.

"Lightning didn't affect you and neither did fire. Your heart wasn't beating for a solid 2 minutes." Rose said shakily.

"How do you feel?" Zane asked.

"Fine." I replied. I didn't really feel all that great. I stood up.

"Your eyes are blue." Alex said.

"What?"

"Your eyes are blue. They used to be brown."

"You're just seeing things." I said.

"Clara?"

I walked over to the edge of the forest. I felt darkness creep into my limbs.

_"Ha ha. I am in control now girl." _

I tried to speak, but my throat felt tight. Rhea forced my legs to run. I stopped at the edge of a chasm. My friends followed me.

"Clara? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I hissed in a voice that wasn't mine.

"What is wrong with you!?" Rose yelled.

I pushed my friends into the trees.

I grabbed Cameron's wrist and dragged him to the edge.

"N-no!" I choked.

Rhea's influence was too strong. She forced me to stand behind Cam.

"Stop it. Please." I sobbed.

Cameron just looked at me like I was crazy.

I tried to pull them away, but my hands stretched out.

I surged forward and pushed Cameron.

He fell quicker than I thought. The darkness seeped out of my brain.

I screamed.


	16. Everything Has Changed

To Readers: Sorry this is a sad chapter at parts.

**Chapter 16: Everything Has Changed**

My whole body stiffened as I watched Cameron plummet into the dark river at the bottom of the canyon. Fog drowned the area, so I couldn't see him. It was at that point when I screamed. I had just killed my friend and I didn't think a single thought more after I jumped. The guilt was too great. I didn't try to slow down, I didn't try to stop, and I didn't look for Cam. I closed my eyes and waited for the crash of my body against solid rock. Suddenly, everything stopped.

"Is she dead?" I heard Josh's voice whisper shakily.

I coughed and opened my eyes. I was on solid ground. Rose was standing over me, and her face was turning blue like she had been holding her breath. She choked and gasped for air.

"I've never tried lifting someone with air before." She wheezed, "That was intense."

She finally met my eyes and she sighed heavily. She started to cry like everyone else was. Josh walked over and pressed his wrist against hers. He glared at me.

"Why did you try to kill yourself? Cameron is already dead and you didn't need to make it worse for all of us." Josh said firmly.

I breathed in slowly, trying to comprehend what he had just told me. Rage bubbled up inside me like a volcano. I stomped forward so I was right in his face.

"So you're asking me why I jumped off the cliff?" I asked calmly.

"Well, yes. There was no reason to." Josh replied.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS?!" I shouted.

Josh didn't say anything.

"Kill Rose right now! See how it feels!" I hissed.

"What?! Why would I ever do that?"

"I just watched myself push the guy I liked off a freaking cliff! The guilt was eating me alive! I didn't want to live with that kind of guilt. I didn't want to live without him. I know that you understand, Josh. It might even happen to you."

Josh's jaw clenched and you'd think he had been slapped across the face.

"I didn't want to live anymore." I echoed my own words.

Jenna started to sob. Rose buried her face in her hands and Alex stared at me sadly. Everyone else just cried and cried and cried.

I screamed until my throat was raw. I sat with my back against a tree and I covered my face with my shaky hands. I sobbed, letting my body shiver. I don't know how much time passed until someone poked me in the shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Zane sat down next to me, examining my expression. I stared at him, tears still flowing freely from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm not good with that kind of stuff."

I didn't say anything and I turned my head away from him.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen, Clara. I can't help but think that it's my fault. I feel so guilty."

I spun around, ready to yell, but I stopped. Zane was looking at me with pure empathy and sympathy and my anger melted into my shoes.

I smiled. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything. Don't feel so guilty. No one could've helped anyway."

"I just feel so bad. I don't want you to have to try to kill yourself to get away from guilt. It wasn't your fault either."

"Stop Zane. Just…I don't know…talk about something random to distract me."

He looked surprised for a second, almost shocked.

"Can I like, tell you about myself?"

"I don't care, just talk."

"Um, okay. Well, I like music and reading. I play the baritone and the piano. I draw and write stories in my free time. I'm good at math and archery. I was born in the Philippines. Um…uh…hmm-."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"I said thank you. For asking if I was okay."

Zane stared off into space.

"Cam was like, my best friend. He was one of the nicest and smartest people I knew. He was studying to be a nanotechnologist. It's hard to lose someone you care about."

I started to cry heavily again.

"Oh my gosh, Clara. I'm so sorry." He said.

"Can I just be alone for a while?"

He nodded. He walked away to where everyone else was.

I looked up at the sky.

"Everything has changed." I whispered, "So what happens next?"

I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.


End file.
